warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonehill
|discoveredby=Tigerstar and ShadowClan warriors |books = The Darkest Hour, Return to the Clans, Secrets of the Clans }} The Bonehill is a pile of prey bones constructed near the river in the Old Forest by ShadowClan warriors, ordered by Tigerstar. It served as a vantage point for TigerClan leaders to address the Clan during Clan meetings. Description : The Bonehill was constructed by ShadowClan warriors staying in RiverClan's camp to give them protection, under orders of Tigerstar. The structure is vast, and is situated away from RiverClan's main camp, and is much closer to the river from a smaller stream. It is made of various prey bones of varying sizes, from shrew bones to leg bones from foxes and badgers. The bones creating the hill are said to be sun-bleached in nature. :Due to the nature of it, the Bonehill is said to smell of carrion. Being built on the riverbank, the structure also clogged up smaller streams, creating near-stagnant pools of water. Location history :Following Tigerstar's death to Scourge, Leopardstar makes the decision to tear down the Bonehill, claiming it to belong to a darker time. The clearing used remains abandoned, with the remains of the Bonehill scattered around. Significance :Firestar is given a prophecy following his nine lives ceremony where he encounters the Bonehill in his dreams. However, the structure is made up of both prey and cat bones alike and Firestar is washed away by a river of blood before waking up, the scent of Bonehill still lingering. :Bonehill served as a figure of power for Tigerstar. By constructing it, he was able to look down upon the cats that served him. He used it as a place to preach his ideals and own ambitions to the cats of TigerClan and order cats to death, such as any with Half-Clan blood. Following his death, its presence was seen as a reminder to a darker time to those involved with Tigerstar, and is torn down. Known deaths *Stonefur History In the The Prophecies Begin arc ''The Darkest Hour :During his leadership ceremony, Firestar watches as a hill of bones appears in the clearing. Due to the unnatural light, he is able to see that it is made of cat and prey bones alike and that despite the bones being clean, reek of carrion. Firestar is given a prophecy about the Bonehill and its meaning, before being washed away by a river of blood. :Firestar, Ravenpaw, and Graystripe sneak onto RiverClan territory to check on Graystripe's kits. The three toms soon find the Bonehill, near the river, away from RiverClan's main camp. Firestar notes that it was only made of prey bones, unlike his dream. Tigerstar sits atop the structure and calls a Clan meeting, ordering the trial of Half-Clan cats, such as Stonefur, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw. :After Tigerstar is killed and the four Clans decide to unite against BloodClan, the Bonehill is torn down by Leopardstar. In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans :Leopardstar mentions the Bonehill when speaking about the deadly alliance between RiverClan and ShadowClan. She tells the readers that Tigerstar had leant RiverClan some ShadowClan warriors to protect them and that they had begun building a hill of bones. She thinks of it as frightening and says that it gives her nightmares. In the ''Tigerstar and Sasha arc ''Return to the Clans'' :Mothpaw and Hawkpaw are found playing with the remnants of the Bonehill. Leopardstar lectures them on how horrible Tigerstar was and how much pain they suffered because of him. Gallery Trivia *By building the Bonehill, Tigerstar broke the fourth rule of the warrior code, which states that prey shall be killed only to be eaten. See also *Modern TigerClan Notes and references de:Knochenbergru:Костяная Гораfr:Colline Macabre Category:Locations